User talk:LostShadow
Ohaithere! Welcome to GuildWiki :) --Shadowcrest 03:22, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :Ohi dere. Welcome to GuildWiki. If you've lost your shadow, we have several available substitutes. Take your pick! 03:23, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks guys, I'm having some troubles trying to post comments and stuff.. (Dunno really how to do this =o) Mind helping me? LostShadow 03:26, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :Not at all. What seems to be the problem, citizen? 03:27, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Well, You know where it shows "LostShadow" when I do the four little ~ thingies? Mind teaching me how to change it so its all different like most peoples? xD Also, That thing that indents it =o Like, It indents more after every comment on talk pages, Dunno how to do it =s Do you? LostShadow 03:30, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :To customize your signature, go to , hit the checkbox to enable Raw Signatures, and then type whatever you want in the box above it (making certain that your signature is in line with our policy GW:SIGN). The indent feature is just colons (:) added at the beginning of a line. One colon indents once; Two colons (::) indents twice. 03:35, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :: Aww, Thank you so much! =o *hands you a cookie*, Although, How do I make the font, or color different? or stuff like that? =o Shadow 03:37, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Weeeell, that takes some knowledge of html. Font tags and span class styles and things. If you're not familiar with it, you have a couple options- you can pick apart other people's signatures (Shadowcrest's would be ideal, it uses a few modifiers), you could upload an image to use as a signature like I did, or you could ask someone (not me, I stink) to make a cool signature for you. 03:42, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :I would recommend you not use mine as an example, because mine uses tags which are depreciated. is the current form. I'll see if I can find you a span sig to use... --Shadowcrest 03:45, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :: Jeez, To me you guys are speaking Japanese or somethin' :S Well, I dunno that stuff x] I've played around trying to do stuff with Java, but not html (I think thats what you were saying =s). Well, If you guys could find someone to make me a cool signature, It'd be greatly appreciated :)) Also, Thanks Shadowcrest xD Shadow 03:48, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::Here's an example: R Phalange --Shadowcrest 03:49, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::: Well, Dunno what to do with that... If you could explain what a span sig is, that'd help a bit :) Shadow 03:53, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::::**The Falling One** does Userbox requests, I bet he would be willing to make you a custom signature. Also, some part of your signature ought to link to your userpage or your talk page, and it doesn't right now. Why don't you add Talk to your current sig? 03:59, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :::::: Ahh, Might ask him to do that... Well, I looked at some of the stuff in the signatures, in the 'Editng User talk:LostShadow' page, and finally saw how to make a simple one ;) Thanks Felix, And Shadowcrest, mind me using this? (Kinda the same as yours, just without crest :S) (Dunno the colors and fonts they have on GuildWiki) ::::::double edit-conflictSig is just shorthand for signature, which is what appears when you type ~~~~. For example, a basic sig you could use could be: LostShadow. To edit your current signature, go to your preferences page and type it in the signature box. Make sure to enable raw signatures (a check-box underneath the signature text box). --Shadowcrest 04:04, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Phoot phoot Enough serious talk!--Łô√ë îğáturkey 04:05, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Thanks x] Anyone know of a list of the fonts/colors they allow in your sig? ::::::::You can find all the colors on . I don't know about fonts, I think anything your computer has should work- for you at least. 04:09, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: Ahh, Thanks, I'll look into that, and ~.- Gigathrash, We shall never talk seriously! Hah. Shadow 04:14, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Well, Going to sleep. Night guys. Also, Happy Thanksgiving ~,~ Shadow 04:19, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :Goodnight, Happy Thanksgiving! When you get back though... do you suppose you could append Lost to the front of your signature, so it would look like LostShadow? Because right now, anyone who glances at it would almost definitely think you were Shadowcrest, and that's not good. 04:20, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :: No problem :) I'll change the font too, once I find a list of some good ones :) LostShadow 04:50, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Nice userpage chicken Might want to get your own icon and get rid of the disambiguation message on top =P [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 07:10, 27 November 2008 (UTC): :I know :(( I gotta find a new Icon, other than that silly chicken. Also, I'll get rid of that too. Trying to get rid of everything, and make it personal with my info. But, It's gonna take a while (Gonna do an all-nighter tonight, to get it done before I go on my Thanksgiving Trip). Thanks for pointing those out. LostShadow 07:13, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:09, December 1, 2010 (UTC)